


Let Not Death

by Avonannie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post TROS, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avonannie/pseuds/Avonannie
Summary: Following the events of The Rise of Skywalker, Rey finds herself seeking peace in her new home. She finds it. She finds him. He finds her.Rated E because chapter 3 is pretty explicit.  It might just be M, but just to be safe.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_Be with me._

Rey lay on the thin mattress in the sleeping nook. Red and orange from the setting suns of Tatooine coloured the clay walls of her new home. She gazed at the low ceiling above her, then focused beyond it again.

_Be with me._

She was all the Jedi. Almost. All but one lay inside her. His lifeforce ebbed through her, like the very blood her heart pumped. Still, she felt the emptiness of his absence.

_Be with me._

Luke and Leia, she saw. Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and many others came and went, gracing her with their knowledge as she continued to study the texts. Even the last Grandmaster, the great Yoda, visited with her.

But Ben never came.

He pulsed through her, low and steady, warm and soft. But not once did he come to her. Not once did he sit with her or speak with her. Not once did he reach out through time and space and Force and touch her. He could. She longed for it, like air and water on this dessert world. Still, he did not.

_Be with me._

“I am.”

The voice was so soft at first, Rey wasn’t sure she was not dreaming.

“No, you aren’t.” She answered. “You never are.”

“I’m with you Rey.”

“You’re never with me. You kissed me and left me alone. You’re a figment of my imagination now. A beautiful voice in my head.”

“Beautiful? I like that.” His voice was soft and smug. Rey’s eyes refocused on the present and she sat upright, forgetting the low ceiling and smacking her head hard as she did.

Ben’s face was all Kylo as he watched her, not blue and ethereal as the vision of his mother and uncle and the great masters of the past, but solid and real. Rey’s eyes widened.

“You’re not real,” she breathed, white knuckles gripping the edges of her mattress as her legs dangled over it.

“Take my hand.” He offered. Rey reached out, and then pulled back. “Touch me, Rey.” He pleaded, his face somber. He wore the black of Kylo Ren, but his eyes were free from the ghosts of the past, his hands ungloved, his fingers bare.

“Didn’t I tell you,” he promised. “The next time I offered you my hand, you would take it? Take my hand, Rey.”

Trembling, Rey reached out. Their fingers met.

“You’re real.” She breathed again. Ben pulled her to her feet and she touched his chest, his cheeks, his hair. Her fingers grazed across his lips and he kissed them tenderly.

“How are you real?” she asked. She got a shrug in response.

“I am you. You are me. We’re halves of a whole. So long as one lives the other cannot truly die.” He paused for a moment, as though in thought or communion. “I think, anyway. I’m not really sure how it works. You carried my energy. The Force reassembled me? Or you did? Does it matter?” Rey pushed away from him.

“Yes it matters!” Ben caught Rey’s hand before she turned away.

“Then your love made me whole. You willed me back in to being.” Ben lifted his hand cupped her cheek, the same incandescent smile on his face as on the day he willed his lifeforce into her. Lowering his face to hers, he captured her lips in kiss that was at once both pure and raw, desperate and longing and full of need and want.

Rey returned it without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful game of cat and mouse. Kylo Ren would have had her already. Kylo Ren was dead.

Ben watched Rey as she worked, loose curls falling about her face as sweat drenched her. One drop ran in a promising, tantalizing rivulet down the curve of her collarbone, disappearing into the gap between her breasts. Ben licked his lips as he watched it vanish, not noticing that Rey had caught his stare.

“Solo!” She yelled, tossing him a hyperspanner. “Make yourself useful!”

\--

Rey watched Ben as he worked. It was too hot in the dessert for the black Kylo Ren had once worn. Kylo Ren was dead anyway. Ben Solo donned looser fitting white dessert garb. But in today’s heat he’d stripped his shirt off while he worked.

His muscles flexed and heaved as he moved and lifted heavier equipment. They could use the force. Sometimes they did. But neither of them seemed to mind the heavy labour, either.

She fixated on the rippling muscles of his back as he moved some particularly large piece of equipment into an overhead compartment. His hair was damp from sweat and his skin had obtained a beautiful golden glow from the sun. He must have felt her eyes on him, either from her lack of motion or their bond through the force. He glanced over his shoulder at her, his arms still up on the now closed compartment door.

“I think we’re done for the day. I’m going to shower the sand and sweat off.” There was something in his eyes, and a smirk played on his lips. And then, so softly through her mind she might have imagined it.

_Are you coming?_

\--

Lukewarm water cascaded over his body. With the heat of the day, Ben didn’t want anything warmer than this. He waited for the sound of the door. Had she heard his invitation? Would she take it?

For weeks now, they’d orbited each other in a silent dance. Step, step, circle, move. A touch here, moving past one another for a tool needed only by weak excuse, a stolen glance, a walk alongside each other in dreams. Fingertips grazing, shoulders and hips touching in companionable silence. Aching, longing, a hand tucking a stray lock of hair, memorizing the curve of an ear.

Then night would come and he would lay awake. He could see the curve of her breasts in the moonlight as she lay beyond his touch. He willed her to come to him, not through the Force, but with passion and longing.

_Come to me._

He could feel the desire in the exhale of her breaths, feel her eyes on him. It was a game of cat and mouse, but the first move would be hers. He would lay himself bare for her and let her pounce. Kylo Ren would have taken her already. But Kylo Ren was dead.

\--

Did he know the passion he was sending out to her through their bond?

Rey ached with longing.

Jedi were forbidden that sort of passion. Nothing in the ancient texts could explain to her why. But she was all the Jedi. He was all of her and she was all of him.

She wavered and flickered.

Kylo Ren would have had her already.

An image shuddered through her of a dark alternate universe. Black garbed and leather studded, he towered over her, she pressed against the wall. His hands were on either side of her as she gazed up into dark eyes and a delicious, smug, self-satisfied smile. In that world she would lay herself bare for him and he would pounce upon her, taking his pleasure on her and bringing her to such glorious heights as she’d never known.

She crashed back to reality as Ben’s voice echoed through her mind.

_Not that reality. This one. I lay myself bare to you. Come take me._

She shivered at the possibilities. She wanted someone to give her permission. There was no one left.

_I give you permission._

It was all she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force Bond is stronger than you think.

Rey moved to loosen the ties in her hair. Ben’s hands were there, kissing her fingertips as he moved them away.

“In another world, in another time, I would have taken you for myself.” He whispered, running long fingers through her hair until it cascaded over her shoulders. “You carried the spark of my life in your soul until I had the strength to return.” His voice was soft as he kissed her ears, her neck, her jaw. “I feel you inside of me. You’re in the beating of my heart.”

“It’s different than before,” Rey agreed. Ben stepped back, pulling Rey into the shower with him. She shivered under the cool water. “I felt you inside me when you were gone. I kept waiting for you to come, but you never did.”

“You can make me come now,” Ben smirked, licking the soft place along her collarbone where he’d so often been transfixed. Rey did not respond to the double entendre, but gasped at the sensation, the warmth of his mouth contrasting with the cool streams of water. His beautiful hands trailed down the curve of her breasts until they came to rest, splayed across her hips, thumbs resting in the creases where thighs met a more sensitive place.

“May I?” he asked.

Rey bit her lip. She closed her eyes and sent him every dark fantasy she dreamed at night.

Kylo Ren wouldn’t ask. Kylo Ren would have had her by now. He would have plunged himself deep into her, taken his pleasure on her.

“Kylo Ren is dead.” Growled Ben.

Rey lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Ben stumbled forward, grasping her around the waist with one arm, while the other reached out to brace himself against the shower wall. He looked down then into her glowing eyes, saw her chest rise and fall, smelled the desire on her breath.

“So that’s what you want then?” he purred. “You want me to lose control?”

“No,” she whispered. “I want you to **be** control. Undo me and put me back together again.”

With a thought, Rey flicked off the water. Whether it was she or he or they together who lifted them both from the shower, neither was certain, but naked and dripping, with her legs around his waist and his arms around her, they floated to their shared quarters. Neither bed was big enough for both, so with a movement from each, their mattresses were flung together in the centre of the room.

“Control.” Mused Ben, laying her down, pinning her arms open and taking in the sight of her. Standing over her and reaching out his hands, he called to his clothing to wrap around him – not the light dessert garb he’d taken up of late, but the black and leather that thrilled Rey in her fantasies. He saw her bite her lower lip as he slowly stripped back out of the top he’d covered himself with.

“Mmmm,” he purred. “Perhaps one garment too many.” He stripped his gloves next. “And of course I don’t need these. How would I feel your delectable skin?” He reached out to touch her and felt a shiver course through their bond. He sat back in surprise.

“That’s new.”

He reached out to stroke a slow, meaningful path from her collarbone to one pink, peaked nipple. The ripple of pleasure sparked from her to him as he circled it with his thumb. He cocked his head to the side.

“How many ways can we explore this?”

Rey’s eyes were closed. Ben did not think she had noticed the pulse yet. Had she truly handed over all the reigns of her body to him, or was this yet a new measure of the bond between them? Until he found his own pleasure, it would remain unknown. A wicked grin stole across his face. Heights of pleasure indeed. He could feel every inch of her pleasure. He would make her see stars!

\--

Rey opened her eyes at the feel of a hundred mouths on every erogenous zone she did not know she had. Kylo Ren held her suspended in a Force bond so powerful she could not break it. Kylo Ren was dead. Ben stood before her: powerful, smug, erotic. Ben held her captive in a bond so strong she did not want to break it. His fingers cascaded over her, through her, caressing her in ways Kylo never would. She trembled and she thought for a moment she saw a mirror of her tremble shiver through him. He was still clothed, contrasting to her nakedness, but she could see his powerful erection through the black pants he wore.

Reaching out her hand, she ripped them from his body. The smirk on Ben’s face was downright dirty. He pulled her to him. Dipping a finger inside her core, he brought it back to his lips, dripping wet.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked, sucking her juice from his finger languidly, in an act that was as delicious as it was obscene. When Rey did not answer, Ben put his finger to her lips inviting her to taste what was left of her juice and his kiss mixed. She did and he groaned with the pleasure of it.

She was shocked to feel the flutter of his pleasure rock through her from her belly to fingertips. She might have come then from the force of it had it not been for the accompanying control.

So much control.

Her eyes widened in astonishment.

“Shall we see where this takes us then?” He breathed into her ear, pulling her close, wrapping her legs about his waist and impaling her on himself.

“My god,” she whispered as the shared pleasure flowed into her.

“Just Ben.” He answered.

Rey let go of all of her control as she fell into Ben. She let him carry their control as sensation and passion overwhelmed her. If there was one thing he knew, it was control, overwhelming, remarkable control.

He was right. He made her see stars. She fell apart in his arms as she felt all their pleasure, then reassembled. Wide eyed and panting, they gazed at each other as they floated back to the ground. Ben laid her down gently, then laid beside her, cradling her close.

It was a moment before Rey could speak.

“Let’s do that again.” She whispered.


End file.
